No PDA
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: PDA Public Display of Affection in school is fun! :D BXE One-shot Takes place at the end of Twilight. :D


**A/N:** So this is my third story within the past 24 hours. I don't know if that's sad or not. My brain is moving a hundred miles per an hour with ideas. I don't know why. Thanks to everyone that has commented the last two stories. I've been getting a lot of reviews saying thank you that they've been waiting for a story like that. No problem guys! It was my pleasure! If you're interested in my other recent one-shots, they're on my profile. I have_ Look_ _Alike_ and _Sex Education with Emmett_. Also I have fans now! Score on me!

**Summary:** PDA (Public Display of Affection) in school is fun. BXE Pointless fluff One-shot Takes place at the end of Twilight.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**No PDA**

"Mike, please that camera away from me." I grumbled as I crawled out of my truck. It was sunny today so that meant that Edward was out 'hiking' with his family. I frowned and glared at the radiating ball of heat hanging over my head.

"C'mon Bella, it's for a class project. You get to be in the yearbook video that we're making." He smiled at me.

I stared at him and the video camera. I had a hard time getting to sleep last night without Edward. I frowned at the plastic object in front of me, the red button was shining he was recording me being grumpy. I put on a fake smile and stared at Mike's camera.

"Mike." I said as sweetly as I could. "If you don't get that camera out of my face, I'm going to make you get it out of my face."

He sighed before closing the window of the camera. He looked around, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Hiking with his family." I groaned. I hated being away from Edward, it made me feel uncomfortable.

Mike's face brightened. I wanted to growl at him, but I held it back. I've been hanging around vampires too long. I was starting to act like one.

Mike walked me to class like he did everyday Edward wasn't here. I didn't know why guys always felt the need to walk me to class. I've been here for almost half a year, I knew my way around the school by now. Also like everyday Edward isn't here the day moved by unnaturally slow. I fell asleep in all of my morning classes and got the class extra homework in my math. Lunch was the worst; I looked at our table out of small hope that he was there. He wasn't. So I sat with Jessica and the rest of the gang.

"C'mon Bella say something nice for our seniors that are leaving this year." Mike said jogging next to me. He was 'walking' me to biology.

I looked the camera in the lens and said the first thing that came to mind. "Bye."

Mike smiled and continued to walk backwards to biology. "Now do something sexy Bella."

I groaned and frowned. "Mike, I've had a bad day, leave me alone, just for a minute." I begged.

I looked at the door to the biology classroom when I saw Edward. He was leaning against a locker. My mouth dropped and I squeaked. He smiled at me and opened his arms. I ran to him, he caught me, not even stepping back. I smiled into his chest as he wrapped his cold arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed as I pulled away from him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I was annoying the heck out of my family so they made me come home early." He laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips. I blushed as he pulled away. We weren't big on kissing at school.

"But the sun..."

"Is hidden by the clouds..leave it to Forks to be sunny in the morning and cloudy in the afternoon." He smiled brightly at me. "I've missed you." He whispered.

I smiled, "I missed you to."

He kissed my nose. And looked at Mike, he was recording us. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Mike can you turn off that camera for two seconds?" I asked.

Mike shook his head. "Hey Edward do you mind kissing Bella again, I didn't get that on camera."

I was shocked that Mike missed that, he's been recording me all day. I looked back at Edward, he was smiling at me. "You mean like this?" He asked.

I gasped out of shock as he turned me around and surprisingly gently set me against the locker. He pushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back pushing my face to his. I was blushing madly, knowing that Mike was recording this. He licked my bottom lip before pulling away. I was gasping for air, my eyes wide with shock. "Wow."

Someone cleared their throat next to us. I looked up to see our biology teacher staring at us as he tapped his foot. It would have been intimidating if he wasn't blushing. Mike was staring at us his mouth open, I had a feeling I knew how he felt. Edward was smiling over me, his hands on both sides of me.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, I would prefer if you would not make out in my hallway." He got out of the doorway and motioned for us to walk in.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Edward said politely as he grabbed my hand and led me to the classroom. My heart was pounding, my head was spinning, and I was pretty sure that if Edward wasn't walking me to class right now I would have continued to stand in the middle of the hallway like an idiot.

I guess I do need someone to walk to me to my classes.

**End.**

**A/N:** Pointless fluff is fun. :D Another short story, I really need to work on my second chapter to _Cigarette Burns_. I'm half way through and I know what I want to do it's just getting down and writing it. I keep on getting distracted with random funny or fluffy scenes. ANYWAYS, poll is up questioning my readers in the battle of the century. Which is better _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_ or _Coffin of Love_? I'm actually SHOCKED to see that _Coffin of Love_ is getting its ass handed to it by _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owne_r; I thought for sure that it was going to be the other way around! I mean I was feeling bad for _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner _when I first put it up and then I noticed that EVERYONE was voting for it! Now I feel bad for _Coffin of Love_. Anyways, review. Send me love. :D


End file.
